


Jedi Daycare

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: No Sex, Other, Twisted Humour, sick humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2001-04-21
Updated: 2001-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>silly flufflet, a response to a sunny morning and most of a pot of strong tea</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jedi Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> silly flufflet, a response to a sunny morning and most of a pot of strong tea

The noise was deafening, ear-drum piercing screams echoing throughout the entire complex. Shrieking, bellowing, screaming: hideous sounds tore through the sunlit morning. Small figures ran frantically back and forth, tripping over bright-hued plastic objects. One very small figure crashed into the Jedi Master, quietly reading by the window.

"Uh....sorry, Master Jinn" piped a sqeaky voice.

"Dilwry, isn't that a cute baby rancor over there?" Qui-Gon asked, never looking up from his datapad. "Why don't you go over there and pet his tusks. I hear that they purr when you pet them."

Mace Windu turned around to observe with interest. "Jinn, just exactly what do you call that kind of daycare?"

"I'd call it thinning the herd."

There was a slight pause as Mace watched the children crowd around the snarling little monster.

"Ya damn right!" Mace intoned in his best Shaft voice.


End file.
